A Taken Breath
by omgmassie
Summary: What I say took My Breath Away" Ryan/OC SLASH. If you don't like don't view or read.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any High School Musical people.

This is my first story for this website, and it most likely sucks. Please review and be truthful. If it's bad and you have any hints or ideas please say it. If it's good please say that too. Thanks.

* * *

Today was not a good morning. First I couldn't go to sleep; then I wake up at around 2 a.m. having to go to the bathroom. After I get back to sleep an hour and a half later, my sister, Sharpay, comes bursting in to my room at 5:30 a.m. saying I need to get up and get ready with her. My breakfast gets burned, Sharpay's and mine car doesn't work. So we have to take the bus that we almost missed.

What a horrible morning.

............

I was sitting in Ms. Darbus' class with my friends. It was weird being friends with the basketball team which happened during the summer. Sharpay didn't really seem to have a problem with it, but then again she was dating one of the major players, Zeke.

I always feel like the 8th wheel, since their all together. Troy and Gabriella; Chad and Taylor; Jason and Kelsi; then Zeke and Sharpay. But I think they make sure I don't feel like that by including me in on everything.

Anyways, Darbus wasn't here yet, so everyone was just sitting around talking, joking, and doing what they do. We were all listening to Chad tell a joke, when I heard the door open. I think the girls heard it to because they looked too.

What I say took my breath away; I heard the girl suck in their breaths too and out of the corner of my eyes say the boys turn. We were all looking at the most amazing thing I had ever seen.

* * *

Should I continue? Yes or No?


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own any High School Musical people.

Thanks for the reviews. It helps if anybody has any ideas; you're welcome to give them. Thanks again.

* * *

Leaving behind everything I knew in Ashland, Oregon wasn't that much really.

I move around a lot with my monthly new foster parents. I can't really call them parents seeing how there a different pair at least every one – three months a time. Their all located in different places so I guess you can say I've seen just about all of the United States.

Now I'm being moved to Albuquerque, New Mexico to meet my new 'parents'. I'm kind of excited to move there because that's where I was born. But then it brings out all the memories I call a nightmare will being awake.

Anyways, I just got here. I guess I'm going to be living with the Andersons for awhile. They won't want after a couple months with my silence. Did I mention I don't talk much? At all actually. I'm taken out of my thoughts by someone talking to me.

"You must be Mason, I'm Kate Anderson and this is my husband John. Where glad you came here."

I just smiled and nodded.

………………………

It was my first day at East High. I would say I'm not nerves, but that would be a lie. When I was younger, before everything happened, I used to dream about coming here. I used to come here all the time with my dad when he worked here.

I'm about to start the waterworks, so I quickly ran for the office. I knew my away around here as if I was here not only yesterday. I walk in there and this really big lady sitting there. She says me and stood. My thoughts, I thought I was going to be squished.

No offence to any big people it's just I'm so small come paired to her. Her being whatever and me only being 5 feet. I'm so short I hate it. But I love it.

Weird.

"Hello, you must be Mason Johnson." Am I that noticable being the new kid?

I nodded, again.

"Well, here's your schedule and your library card so you can check out the books you'll need. If you need any help with anything don't be afraid to ask. You'll also need all your teachers to sign this saying you went to the classes and that they understand that you don't talk. Okay?"

I smile and nod indicating that I understand. I take the papers and start walking out. When I reach the door I hear office lady say,

"Oh and Mason, Welcome to East High."

………………………

I walk to my first class; which is with this lady named Ms. Darbus? Strange name. I wasn't really paying attention to what was going on around me, so I never say all looks people were giving me.

I find the room before the bell rang. I go in; I guess the Darbus lady is not here yet. So I look around trying to find a seat that's not near anybody, if not that empty. When I see the most amazing thing I ever say.

* * *

Good or bad? Have any advice to make it better?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
